


White Knight Fairytales

by EvilMuffins



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M, Ficlet Collection, Post-Despair, Togafuka Week, talent swap AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2430428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my drabbles from Togafuka week: Meeting the parents, a beautiful voice, books with a recurring theme, an execution, a nurse and a lucky student!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this one was Family.

“Who was that?” Fukawa asked curiously as Togami hung up the phone. His expressions had been much different from those which she typically saw him use when speaking with business associates, or even when Naegi called up to chat (he always looked annoyed, but Fukawa could tell that he was happy to hear from his old friend).

“I just spoke with my mother. She wishes for us to explain our relationship to my father.” Togami sat on the couch, grabbing a book off the coffee table as he spoke. It was the romance novel Fukawa had just begun reading that morning. It couldn’t be more clear that he was shaken- he would normally scoff at such a cheaply written bodice-ripper. He didn’t even bother to open it up- it seemed that he just wanted to feel a book in his hands.

“Y-your father!?”

“Don’t make me repeat myself. Father still thinks that our arrangement is only temporary.”

Fukawa was elated to hear that the arrangement was not, in fact, temporary, because even though she had been living with Togami for some time now, she apparently knew almost as little about their relationship as Togami’s father did. Even though the young heir was, in his own way, kinder to her now than he had been during their time in the school, a niggling fear still persisted that one day he would grow bored of her and take another women instead. His family history was not exactly inspiring.

“So, um, are you going to call him? I-is it a conference call? Do you need me to talk too?” She began to play with her hair. Ever since Togami had hinted that he preferred it loose, she had been braiding it less and less often.

“We’re expected to meet with him in person.” Togami finally began flipping through the book, but starting from the back cover.

The girl let her hair drop as she sat beside him on the couch. “Oh…”

Togami set the book back onto the table, turning to face her. “You needn’t do anything but show up and stand beside me. I will explain to him that I do not care for the Togami tradition of taking multiple mistresses. I have found that one woman is adequate for me, and as the next head of the family, what I say should be the end of it. Besides, if one woman is so much trouble, I can’t imagine having more of them around…” He wrinkled his nose at the saucy book cover on table, having finally noticed it.

“What if he doesn’t like me?”

“Then he would be an idiot, just like I used to be once. I’m going to go pack. We leave in the morning,” Togami announced, as he stood and made for the bedroom.

Even though the thought of meeting her beloved’s parents terrified her, Fukawa was immediately excited by the thought if traveling with Togami. It was almost like a vacation! She did have a fleeting worry of how Syo might react if the Togami family head disapproved of her after all, but Fukawa had gotten better and better at keeping her other self at bay. Tomorrow would be a good day. Impressed at her own optimism, which would have been unheard of back in high school, she stood to go pack as well. …Or not. She had been at a particularly spicy part of that book. It might be a good idea to finish it before she left for the trip so she could start a fresh, new book on the way. Besides, perhaps if she took too long to pack, a certain someone might come and scold her a little. That was always nice.

_The end_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was Music.  
> This definitely isn't me being in love with Akira Ishida...not at all...

Everything they tell you about confidence is a myth. That’s what Touko Fukawa had learned in her fifteen years on this earth.

For a very brief moment in her life, she _had_ felt quite confident. Her first novel had just hit the bestseller list and she felt invincible when going to school that week. Even so, yet another boy had attempted to torture her. He had tried to sneak up behind her and cut off one her braids. Thankfully, the teacher had come back just in time. When Fukawa awoke the next morning, a pair of scissors, the same type that had belonged to the boy, sat on her nightstand, covered in blood.

No one could tell that she had been more confident. Nothing good came of these new feelings. It was all lies. Confidence wasn’t something that you could just put on like a dress or a new hairstyle. It wasn’t something that other people could see at all.

Then why, why did she feel those feelings that had been buried long ago wriggling back into life?

His voice was like music. She had always thought so, from the very first day they all woken up in the school. It didn’t matter what he was saying to her, she just wanted to hear that angelic voice. She had thought that his voice was at its most melodic when expressing his irritation. The rough edge rounded out the beauty of it, like some spice added to a sweet dessert.

Today, he had complimented her, told her that she had done an adequate job in aiding his investigation of the latest murder. That was when she heard true music for the first time.

That sound gave her the hope that maybe, someday, things could be different from the last time. Maybe, just maybe, the owner of that voice could be the one to restore her faith in that ridiculous myth. She would stay by his side for as long as it took.

_The end_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was Books. This Fukawa is a little OOC, but I still enjoy how this little scene came out.

Togami pulled a book off the library shelf.

“That’s the exact same plot as _So Lingers the Ocean_.” He mumbled, scoffing at the smiling author photo on the back cover.

“B-byakuya-sama! You’ve read my book!?”

He hadn’t seen Fukawa seated quietly on floor, surrounded by a fort of books.

“I didn’t say that. Perhaps I only just read the back cover.” He began to flip through the derivative romance novel.

“W-what did you think of it?” She persisted.

“Since a Togami never does anything half way, I’ve managed to make it through all of your books in the time since we’ve been trapped in this school. They were… interesting. One common theme I’ve picked up on throughout, is that there is often suffering, but everyone gets through it and lives in the end. You write very few character deaths compared to other contemporary young adult novels. Why is that? Why not just stick with what’s trendy right now?”

“Y-you noticed? Of course you did. I should never underestimate Byakuya-sama. Well, you see…suffering is beautiful in a way, isn’t it?”

“I’m not sure that I follow.”

“I-I mean, if a person is suffering, they’re still alive, right? There’s maybe still a chance. It’s only when they’re dead that everything is over. I t-thought that maybe it might be a nice message for my readers…even if it’s not always true.”

The boy replaced the book on shelf, turning to look the girl in the eye. “You don’t intend to die here, then.”

“Of course not! If I did, then I couldn’t see Byakuya-sama anymore!”

_The end_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was Nightmare.

The girl was running and running, breathing becoming labored as she occasionally stumbled. A young man stood before her, just slightly out of reach. The figure looked like himself, but it couldn’t be, because he was watching the entire thing from behind the same gate that all of the previous executions had been held behind.

“Byakuya-sama!” she gasped. “Help me, Byakuya-sama!” Fukawa reached out toward his double, but never seemed to make any progress, no matter how much she exerted herself.

Even for a person like Togami, it was unsettling to watch someone who had made herself ubiquitous in his life suffer in such a way. Even at a time like this, he tried to assure himself that what he felt for her wasn’t anything special, that this feeling was only because she never left his sight during their stay at the school. No more of her breathing down his neck, no more of her shrill voice screeching out his name, no more of those greasy braids fluttering about… Those were not things that a person should miss. His time in this god-awful school was beginning to get to him, there was no doubt in that. Still, getting used her absence may hinder his investigational skills. …Come to mention it, who did she murder in order to warrant this, anyway? Suddenly, Togami could not remember.

Something new was happening on the execution stage now. The figure of Togami fluttered over- a cardboard cut-out all along, like the kind a fan of a star might keep in their room. Fukawa let out a piteous moan and collapsed to her knees. Suddenly, the white ground beneath her began to fold up on both sides, slowly at first then abruptly snapping shut. The giant book opened up once again to reveal a paper bookmark perfectly shaped like the young writer.

“TOUKOOO!”

* * *

 

Togami woke up to a voice screaming. It was a male voice, ruling out the possibility of it being the person lying in bed next to him, who was now stirring.

“Byakuya-sama, what’s wrong? You were calling out…” Touko Fukawa asked gently, holding the blanket over the nude form of her thin frame, long dark hair lose and disheveled.

“I…had a nightmare,” he answered with uncertainty.

“Well, try to get back to sleep. Y-you have a big meeting tomorrow…” was the last thing Togami heard before drifting back off.

* * *

 

He awoke again, this time greeted by a familiar view of the ceiling of his room in that blasted school again. Fukawa was nowhere to be seen, meaning that she was probably asleep in her own dorm room as well. That execution had been nothing more than some ridiculous, stress-fueled nightmare.

However…which of the two dreams had been the true nightmare?

Togami shivered.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was Talent Swap. This is an SDR2 AU in which all the characters are the same, only SHSL Luck is Togami and SHSL Nurse is Fukawa (pretend that Komaeda and Tsumiki are normal kids, safely at home eating waffles). Komamiki is my DR2 OTP, so this felt like the natural way for me to take this prompt!   
> I did also tweak Owari and Mioda's illnesses for the sake of this.

It was quite clear that Togami was ill, but strangely, he wasn’t exhibiting one of the major symptoms that the others were. The other two fever victims, Owari and Mioda, were unable to keep themselves from constantly lying. Fukawa had at first thought that their being ill was only putting the girls in a different frame of mind, causing them to be able to finally confirm her suspicions on how much they looked down on her. However, when it became clear that they were acting that way with everyone, Fukawa grudgingly assessed that the dishonesty must be a symptom as well.

The third victim, Togami, on the other hand, acted exactly the same as ever when she was around.

“I’m feeling fine. Go away. I don’t need to see your ugly face any more today,” he sneered from his hospital bed.

If anything, he was now even slightly harsher than before. If he was lying like the others, he would obviously have been telling her nonsense about how beautiful she was and how he wanted her to take care of him. It was just as well. One of her favorite things about him was his honesty. She had no need for sweet nothings from him. She was disgusting and a man who could realise that and understand that she was strong enough to take it, well he must be very astute.

“I hate you, Fukawa. I wouldn’t care if you were the next victim. Now leave.”

That one…was a little more difficult for her to rationalize. She found that Togami’s face was practically alight with fever when she had attempted to pat his forehead with a cool cloth. Though she didn’t doubt there was a least a shred of truth to his words, the added harshness must be due to anger at being incapacitated.

“I-I’m sorry, Byakuya-sama, but I think that you might die if don’t keep caring for you and…and I won’t let that happen!” she declared before finally leaving the room.

She was met with Hinata out in the hall.

“W-what?”

“I was just coming to visit with Togami… It’s so weird, isn’t it?”

“What’s weird? I-it’s not my face, is it?”

 “What? No, of course not. I just mean the way he’s been so nice to everyone lately. It almost makes you not want him to get better…” he explained as he opened the door and went inside, leaving Fukawa alone in the hall.

Togami was acting friendly with the others? So that would mean that he _was_ lying, just the same as Owari and Mioda.  

Why would she be the only person that he would remain honest with?

_Unless…_

The girl’s cheeks warmed as if she were the one with the fever.

_It couldn’t be…could it?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was glasses. I had originally posted this one as a separate story, but I'm cleaning up my account a little.

“Oh God,” Togami whispered as his glasses sailed across the tile floor with such speed and grace that his father’s yachts would be jealous.

The glorious voyage concluded as the glasses collided with the bathroom wall, lenses skittering in opposite directions, leaving the spent frames to rest uselessly.

Togami pushed the damp heels of his palms against his eyelids. That did _not_ just happen. Byakuya Togami, heir to the Togami fortune, was not so careless as to have improperly rinsed the soap from his hands before attempting to put his glasses on. When he opened his eyes, this delusion will have righted itself.

He blinked, then squinted. The frames still lay pathetically where they had landed, the clear lenses nowhere to be seen. Of course, for all Togami knew they could be right there out in the open. Everything looked to him as if he were currently holding his head underneath the bath water.

Well, he couldn’t allow himself to sulk about it. He’d get out of the bath, dress, and then see if he could find the lenses. There was no way he’d be crawling around on the floor naked like some animal, even if no one else was around to see him.

He lifted himself out of the water and placed both feet on the ground, starting toward his neatly folded stack of clothing. However, he only managed a few steps before he felt a shooting pain in his foot. He couldn’t see well, but that red leaking out of his heel was certainly not body wash.

It seemed that at least one lens had been found.

However, the second lens had proved impossible to find after all. Try as he might, popping back in the one lens that his foot had so graciously found for him proved impossible since a large sliver was missing from it. Only having one lens in the frames would have looked too odd anyway, and would have altered the others as to what happened. Just wearing the empty frames should be enough cover. No one ever needed to know about this misadventure, he thought as he limped to bed.

* * *

 

“Ooh! I’m late! They’re going to eat all the food and not leave me any. I just know they’re hoping I starve to death… Byakuya-sama!” Fukawa’s murmuring turned into a screech as she noticed Togami shambling down the hall in front of her. It had taken her a moment to recoginse him. Her beloved Byakuya never braced himself against the wall as he walked, much less _shambled_.

“Byakuya-sama!” she called again, catching up to him. “A-are you in pain? Is there any way I can help?” Fukawa reached out to place a cautious hand on his arm.

“Stay away from me!” he snapped, shaking her off as best he could without taking his other hand off the wall.

He was still acting like himself, then. That was good.

Fukawa persisted, “Why aren’t there any lenses in your glasses? Did someone attack you and break them?”

Togami sighed. Of course Fukawa could tell that the frames were empty. Her favorite hobby appeared to be staring at his face as if he were some choice cut of meat in a shop window. There was no sense in making up some ridiculous story for her about what happened. She wasn’t worth the effort. He was too tired from his foot throbbing all night anyway.

“There was a… mishap,” he explained, assuming that to be sufficient explanation.

Fukawa didn’t question further as she gripped his arm more firmly this time. “I’ll help you get back to your room. I can bring you your breakfast there.”

Togami began to protest, but realised that the other option was to show up at breakfast arm-in-arm with Touko Fukawa. Either way, he knew that the girl was not going to leave him alone.

“I-I can’t just leave you. It’s not safe to wander around with your vision impaired. I’m worried that the next murderer might take advantage..,” Fukawa said, as if reading his mind.

“Have you bathed recently?” Togami questioned as the girl guided him back down the hall.

“Eh!?” Fukawa stopped short. “D-do I smell again? I was trying to be much more careful about my hygiene after you brought it to my attention…”

It was true, all the boy could smell was a light fragrance of shampoo. It was a different kind than the boys had been provided, which had little scent. Her long braids gave off a refreshing whiff of strawberry.

“Actually, no. I just thought I should warn you to take proper care of your glasses when you take them off to bathe. You can’t expect me to hold your hand like a child should anything happen to them.”

“I’m so touched that you’re worrying for me, Byakuya-sama! I’ll be sure to exercise the utmost care!” she adjusted her glasses to emphasize the point.

Once they had reached the room, Fukawa let go of his arm.

“I’ll go get you some breakfast. Put your feet up on the bed and I’ll be right back.”

Togami squinted and limped into the room.

“Byakuya-sama, that’s, um, the desk, not the bed…”

The injured boy made a ‘tsk’ sound as the girl led him to the bed instead.

“You really can’t see anything, can you?” she looked into his face with concern, once he was seated. At least, he imagined it was concern. She could have been wearing clown makeup for all he knew. He liked her face better this way, he decided. It was much softer, and he could no longer make out that distracting mole. He always found himself glancing at it when she smiled. It always seemed to do a little dance, making it difficult to concentrate on her words. Her face was much less distracting this way.

“You hurt your foot... May I take a look at it? I had to do some research about treating wounds for one of my books. I might be able to help…”

“If you must.”

Kneeling by the bed, she reached toward his shoe, but he knocked her hand away in order to remove it himself. “I’m not a vegetable, you know,” he scolded.

Fukawa gently held his ankle in order to get a better look at the heel. She had assumed correctly that he couldn’t see well enough to treat it himself. A good sized shard of glass was clearly visible.

“I see it. Do you have anything to pull it out with?”

He told her about pliers in the desk drawer tool kit.

“This will hurt a little bit, but I’m sure that Byakuya-sama can handle it if anyone can.” She said confidently, inspecting his foot once again.

Crouching near his bed as he sat on it, being allowed to touch his feet- these were things that Fukawa had dreamed of, but was sure couldn’t happen for many years, not until he realised how much he loved her back. It was only breakfast time (or just after, by now) and this was already the best day she had had since arriving in Hope’s Peak. The stoic grimace crossing his handsome features as she pulled the shard out was definitely something to file away for her next book as well.

She stood after finishing the job. “Does it feel any better?” She asked eagerly.

He considered for a moment, wiggling his toes experimentally. Oh, if only he would take his shoes off more often… Fukawa’s fantasies had completely failed to inform her of how cute his toes were.

“You made it worse,” He glared up at her accusingly from the edge of the bed.

Her face fell. “I’m so sorry!”

“Can you just get out of here now?” Togami buried his face in his palms.

“Sure, but, um, before I go, would you like to try my glasses?” Fukawa suggested hesitantly. “I mean, I can hardly see anything at all without them either, so maybe we have a similar prescription…”

“Fine. If it’ll get you to leave.” He removed his empty frames and set them on the bed.

Fukawa took off her own wide oval frames and carefully placed them onto his face.

He looked for all the world like an owl in a suit that she had once seen in a picture book. She never thought that she’d laugh at her beloved, but many new things were happening this morning. Touko Fukawa stifled a giggle.

Togami could suddenly see as clear as day. The black mark near her chin was dancing again, as her grey eyes shone with fondness. Perhaps, her face wasn't preferable when blurry. Maybe, just maybe, he had never been looking hard enough to begin with.

Maybe some distraction now and then was a worthy trade off to have his vision back, he grudgingly decided before clearing his throat. “Since it won’t do to have a near-blind student wandering around in a school full of would-be murderers, I suppose this means that we will have to share the glasses. I hope you know that this means that you cannot leave my side. Do you understand?”

The mole leapt again as her expression changed from bemusement to surprised joy. “Of course!”

_The end_


End file.
